custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom
The Kingdom is the organization that watches over and rules Spherus Magna. It was founded from the banded-together rebel factions that had defeated the forces of both Shadowmaster and the newly revived Teridax. Seeking to maintain peace over the planet, Vahkna, the one who had defeated Teridax, sacrificed his power to become a Turaga and formed a ruling force that could watch over the planet. History Formation The Kingdom's bulk began as the rebel group Paladin. This group was spawned during the prelude of the Shadow War, in which the extremely powerful dark being, Shadowmaster, had taken over Spherus Magna. As the war began and waged on, more beings joined the great rebel faction, until it grew into The Fallen Empire's most dangerous opponent. This great rebellion eventually expanded to the point of being able to defeat the empire, and destroyed it, forcing its disciples to retreat and disband. After the war, the rebel groups began to spread out, without the threat of immediate danger. This allowed a dark being a chance at power. Using skills learned from experience with Demons, he resurrected Teridax. However, with his own plans, Teridax killed the Toa, and waged war against Spherus Magna. The rebel groups formed an armada, simply known as "The Alliance", and fought Teridax's minions with their own weapons. Though Teridax had the upper hand at first, a direct attack at the Makuta's base allowed Vahkna to kill him. Vahkna was viewed as a hero from that point onwards. Realizing their mistake of splitting into different groups, the Alliance permanently banded together, forming the Kingdom. This force would be large enough to watch over the entirety of Spherus Magna. The Agori, Matoran, Toa, and Glatorian began by building fortifications over the entirety of the planet. Ta-Magnus was built over the remains of Vulcanus, Ga-Magnus was built over Aqua Magna, Po-Magnus was built upon the Creep Canyon, Le-Magnus was constructed on the jungles of Bota Magna, Ko-Magnus was founded on the Northern Frost, and Onu-Magnus was carved under Bara Magna. Av-Magnus was built over the newly-flowing Skrall River, as the capital of Spherus Magna. These districts were filled with the planet's inhabitants, and thus, the Kingdom was formed. Rebellions For 100 years, the Kingdom ruled Spherus Magna, with no signs of impending battles. Eventually, though, a newly forming, unnamed rebellion grew. During an attempted negotiation, Vahkna discovered the rebellion, and exiled them, calling them "evil". He called the negotiation an attempted attack, and framed the Rebellion for the deaths of several citizens of the Kingdom, in order to give them a ruthless appearance. He branded them "the Savages". A cold war is still being waged between the Kingdom and the Rebellion, though it is beginning to become more heated. Warfare Beginning During recent events, Vahkna's 500 year term as the Holder of Office for Spherus Magna came to an end. An election was held to determine the new leader of Spherus Magna, between the district Holders of Office. Toa Tanuva was victorious, but he was murdered mysteriously after his success. Due to this, Vahkna resumed his turn, until another election was to be held. Known Members *Vahkna (Global Holder of Office) *Evuk (District Holder of Office, spy for the rebellion) *Cetran (District Holder of Office) *The Gatekeeper (District Holder of Office) *Osarian (District Holder of Office) *Bastion (District Holder of Office) *Tanuva (Former District Holder of Office, deceased) *Tonitrus (Former Enforcer, District Holder of Office) *Antharix *Retronix *Toa Elementals *Kolrahk *Bleze *Zilia *Kolrorkarr Infrastructure The Kingdom rules over Spherus Magna, primarily through the use of telescreens and Enforcers. Telescreens broadcast news and Vahkna's orders throughout Spherus Magna. The Kingdom's laws are not to be broken. A single breaking of the law will be recorded and a warning given, or other punishment, depending on the severity of the crime. A second will result in a day or longer of jailing. A third will result in being jailed for an indefinite amount of time. Execution is inflicted on murderers. Rumors, which have been proven, have gone around that some have even been executed for speaking out against the Kingdom. An example of this was the murder of the comedian, Red. The Kingdom's administration is split into four factions. The first is the Grand Council. The council watches over Spherus Magna, making and approving rules and laws for the citizens to abide by. There are seven members of the Grand Council, 6 of which watch over the each district (District Holders of Office), the seventh of which, currently Vahkna, rules the Kingdom (Global Holder of Office). The District-Watchers are beings that watch the districts. They have implanted cameras all over the districts, and alert the Enforcers of trouble. They also have the right to write laws and send them to be approved by the Grand Council. The Enforcers are the brutal "police" of the Kingdom. They are equipped with all kinds of weaponry, and arrest any who break the laws of the Kingdom. The Judges are literally the judges of Spherus Magna. They approve laws before sending them to the Grand Council, and decide the sentences inflicted upon those who break the laws of the Kingdom.